


The Night of Ours

by Ms_Julius



Series: SINF-week 4 [5]
Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Julius/pseuds/Ms_Julius
Summary: On one particular evening, a massive show of fire takes place on an island of Hawaii.





	The Night of Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 of SINF-week 4, prompt being Water/Fire.

As the sun started to set upon the beach of Hawaii, Joan glanced at her watch, frowning when she saw how much time had passed since the last look. From behind her, she could hear the calm conversations of the guests, speaking in lowered tones and sipping refreshments while waiting for the next event to take place. The sand around their little wedding entourage was still warm from the day’s light, but the sky above them had began to turn darker, pushing aside the warmth and replacing it with comforting coolness of the night.

Saint-Germain was nowhere to be seen, and the ceremony had ended over a half an hour ago. They’d agreed on hosting the reception on the small headland, secretly tucked away in a far corner of the tropical island, but her husband had stormed off right after the main speech, exclaiming that he’d be back before the sunset.

A tender sigh escaped Joan’s lips. She loved Francis, of course she did, but right now she couldn’t help but feel a sliver of irritation towards the man.

Just as she was about to get up and look for him, a murmur of the crowd around her caught her ears. Every guest had ceased their earlier chatter, now gazing up to the darkening sky, their eyes wide. It took Joan a while to heighten her hearing enough to find out what exactly had captured their attention.

“Did you see that? In the sky, there, over the lighthouse? There’s something flashing between the clouds...”

Turning her own eyes upwards, Joan scanned the scenery, attempting to locate the source of the discourse. She saw nothing but a pack of fading piles of mist, the sky slowly clearing as the sun dropped lower and lower into the horizon.

And then she saw it. A bright, sparkling spear of light shot skywards from the bottom of the abandoned lighthouse near the cliff, a mass of fire exploding high in the air and raining flares over the shocked audience below them.

After the opening shot, the sky essentially blasted alight. All the colors of the rainbow could be seen, the mixtures of several shades melting together into a new, unprecedented heap of glow. Dark night sky offered a magnificent background for the show, fireworks standing out from the blackening gloom and charming the gasping guests who all had their eyes glued to the blazing display.

Joan was enchanted.

She knew who was behind this, how could she not? The air was heavy with the scent of burning leaves, the aroma she was very familiar with, the one that made her feel at home wherever of earth she might be. Yet never in her life had she seen such a massive presentation of her husband’s an aura energy. Knowing that Francis was a powerful immortal had not prepared her to see just how much force the man could indeed wield. And as she watched at the flaming spirals above her, she felt her heart beat a bit faster.

It went on for a complete hour, to everyone’s astonishment. The whole time the sparks shot to the sky, they waited for a first sign of the show slowing down, and were amazed when none came. Joan could hear people talking over the banging of the fireworks, wondering how anyone could’ve afforded to offer them such a spectacle, one that lasted so long. 

She grinned, letting her gaze leave the sky for merely a moment to look at the golden ring in her left hand. 

_ I’m only starting to realize how incredibly lucky I am. _

Finally the flares died down, allowing the night settle for good. Many wistful sighs danced in the air, and a loud round of applause rang through the otherwise silent beach, lifting a faint, grateful smile on Joan’s lips. Even if nobody knew who was the mastermind behind the scene that had mesmerized them all, she could take comfort from knowing that Francis had not done this for them, or in hopes of praises.

It was meant for two of them. 

As the mob of people started to trickle back towards the indoors of a spacious mansion further up on the shore, Joan turned to the opposite way and jogged down the narrow path that took her around the peninsula. She headed straight to the lighthouse, still visible against the rising moon.

Over the rustling of her feet on the sliding sand, she heard the bugs chirping in the dark, a rather pleasant music of nature that set her mind at ease, guiding her past the trees with low hanging branches and the bushes with exotic flowers decorating them. This had been a perfect place for them to marry, and Joan saw a little poetry in the fact that the island concealed a heart of a beating lava, whirling beneath the surface, giving life to the ecosystem surrounding it. The master of fire could hardly had chosen a more fitting setting for their celebration.

Still deep in her thoughts, Joan startled as a warm hand suddenly wrapped around her middle, jolting her backwards until she felt herself leaning to a broad chest behind her.

“Did you enjoy the show, love?”

With a low giggle, Joan spun completely around and through her own arms over Francis’ head, bringing them so close together that she could rest her forehead against his.

“You know I did. It was breathtaking.” She glanced up, wriggling her eyebrows little before playfully adding: “I think the guest adored it as well.”

Despite claiming to be a humble man, the firelord blushed at her words, his eyes darting down before he hugged her closer, burying his flushing face into her collar.

“It took me months to choreograph. They’d best be talking about it for years to come.”

A blaring roar of laughter broke out from Joan just then, pressing her elbow to her husband heaving stomach as she reached up to plant a kiss to his cheek. “As modest as always, I see. But you do have every right to be proud, and if they somehow manage to avoid speaking about this evening, you can be sure I’ll be forcing it into conversations given a slightest chance.”

Now Francis couldn’t control his amusement, chuckling softly as they stood under the stars, the island slowly falling silent around them, creating an illusion that they were entirely isolated from the reality. Just them two, alone in the night.

And he couldn’t be happier.

After a while though, Francis started to feel the weight of his aura crumpling down onto him, the strength disappearing from his shaking limbs as he bluntly slumped on his knees. A surprised shout of slight panic escaped from him, but before he could hit the ground head first, a pair of strong arms yanked him back up, a warm breath inhaling right beside his left ear.

Joan’s voice was full of fondness when she held him pressed to her chest, smirking widely while putting Francis’ limp arm around her shoulders. “We should get you somewhere where you can lay down.”

He couldn’t resist the urge to tease. “I know what you’re thinking Joan, and I am terribly sorry to disappoint you, but I don’t think I am able to keep up with you tonight if we take our usual route. Perhaps we should just, I don’t know, try some more creative in terms of completing out marriage -”

Joan snorted, jumping up a bit to share their combined weight more evenly between her shoulder blades. “Hush, you. We’ll get to that after you’re strong enough to walk on your own.”

The count snickered, letting out a mock huff of ire. “I am hurt, my dear, utterly offended. You think me weak?”

Joan’s expression grew serious for a fleeing second. She turned her head to look at him directly, blue eyes sincere in their stare.

“Never, Francis. Never.”


End file.
